Handicapped individuals often display decreased or atypical movements. Normal methods of therapy are boring, repetitious and provide little if any indication of progress during the therapy session. A means to provide immediate feedback and stimulus would tend to encourage the individual in their rehabilitative efforts. One such means may be through the application of computer technology. Immediate feedback afforded through use of the computer could facilitate increased movement and provide the handicapped with a means for active environmental control as well. A quantifiable way to measure an individual's active environmental control is through measurement of their functional movement with a sensor or group of sensors attached to a computer. Feedback from the computer would take the form of visual or auditory stimulus and would be designed to give encouragement.